


She wishes

by BloodyKitty230



Category: LIS - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, LiS Oc - Freeform, Life is Strange Oc - Freeform, NSFW, Teacher / Student, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitty230/pseuds/BloodyKitty230
Summary: This is just a really short drabble, or little writing that's been spinning in my head for a day or two. It's not the greatest but it's fine. I might edit it later on but I hope you enjoy.





	She wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short drabble, or little writing that's been spinning in my head for a day or two. It's not the greatest but it's fine. I might edit it later on but I hope you enjoy.

She _wishes_ she could tell herself it was just for good grades

 

She  _wishes_ the head between her legs, the tongue inside her didn't feel good

 

She  _wishes_ she could say no, but she can't

 

She  _wishes_ she didn't have to see him everyday in Blackwell

 

She  _wishes_ he didn't ask her to stay after classes, even with her good grades

 

She  _wishes_ she'd of seen what was coming

 

She  _wishes_ she didn't feel the syringe in her neck

 

She  _wishes_ she wasn't six feet under

 

She  _wishes_


End file.
